Browser Penguins
Browser Penguins or simply nicknamed as "The Browsers", are a rare specie of Entities who lives within the vast and large Club Penguin Omniverse and only a few were spotted. Webguins are in the same specie group named Abstract Entities, also "cousins" of Dream Beings. They are the physical representations of the well known web browsers being used by all mortals on Earth, even some Gods too. History Origin of the Browser Penguins Accorded to the Purple Being, Browser Penguins were made from the known and terrfying mad scientist Doc Gero, who is well known for creating Destroyah, high armada ships and canon killing planets but the Purple Lion is not fully sure about it. It could be still possible for Doc Gero using his Soul Powder, which can create a living being from it and Gero is one of the few people known to use and have the access to gather the Soul Powder. Homeland They have their own realm, the Browser Dimension, which is being hidden inside the World Wide Web. It is not accessible to mortals and very well hidden within the World Wide Web (although some Gods and Cosmic Beings have shown to possess the acess to enter it with ease), Browser Penguins can allow people they choose to come over their dimension. No mortals have been able to enter this realm and we are still not sure if that is true since Doc Gero does not know this place, which lead to the questions if the Webguins did build the realm by their own or if it's fake. Behavior Nothing is known about the Browsers, as they are quite rare to be spotted and they all look silencious but a few of them have their own personalities and even hobbies. For instance Internet Explorer likes exploring realms and unknown places, Opera likes to sing and Google Chrome prefers to finish his things quickly. Known Members * WorldWideWeb Nexus: The oldest browser of the gang and current leader. They rarely show up at meetings and are considered as a wise sage. Often named "Nexus" due to his long name, other calls him as "The Ancient Browser". * Line Mode Browser: Second oldest Browser, widely considered as Nexus' assistant and one of his closest friends. Line Mode often choose the male gender and he is seen as a "general/Nexus' right arm". * MidasWWW: Also known as "The Third" in term of age, a nickname he also shares with Lynx as his "twin sibling''. * Lynx: She is the "twin" of MidasWWW. * NCSA Mosaic: * NeoPlanet: * Internet Explorer: One of the most well known and popular of all Webguins. * Opera: * Safari: * Microsoft Edge: * Mozilla Firefox: * Google Chrome: The new generation of the Browsers, she learned from Internet Explorer and became one of the most well known of her kin, heavily surpassing Explorer or Firefox. Powers and Abilities * Nigh Omniscience: Browsers have the ability to know almost everything going on in the Internet, any activities on Facebook or even online games. They are almost aware of what is going on. * Nigh Omnipresence: The Browsers are able to be everywhere as they wishes, on the Internet and on Earth to alternate dimensions and realms. When weakened, they cannot be omnipresent anymore and require more energy so they can be Nigh Omnipresent once more. If they don't have enough energy, they will teleport slower place to place and to the point they cannot teleport anymore. ** Super Teleportation: They are able to travel in an instant. This power is added with their Nigh Omnipresence: they need energy to change places. Teleporting from an system solar to another one is way easier than teleporting between universes and requires less energy. *'Hyper Strength (Class AAA+)': Browsers are well known to have an insane level of strength despite the very few times they showed how strong they are: FireFox was able to hit Destroyah hard enough to make half of the entire Laranka System shake, seriously deplacing many planets and the star was disoriented due to the powerful impact (FireFox admited it was '''not his fullest strength', hence why Destroyah was fine but the dangerous chaotic robot claimed to have used Super Armor: Enhanced just in case the blow would hurt him''). *'Hyper Speed (Class AAA+)': Their speed cannot be calculated and no gadgets can even localize them. For the naked eyes, you could only see them as they are teleporting without any sounds made. Their speed are said to be as fast as light, making them in the same place of the Omniverse's fastest beings. *'Elemental Manipulation': Browser Penguins have the ability manipulate some elements without the use of training, completely mastering them. The only known Browser using elements is Modzilla FireFox, using the element of fire. The others have not been seen using elements. *'Foresight': Browsers are able to to see in the future for a certain period of time but enough to predict incoming attacks on them. For example, FireFox was able to predict Destroyah's devastating strikes BEFORE the robot could even think of performing the action, which Destroyah answered he is very amused and impressed. *'Energy Leeching': Another known power aside of their powerful strength is absorbing energy from their enemies or from objects like a battery to cosmic bodies like a star. The bigger the source of energy, the greater the Browsers will replenish themselves. Internet Explorer was seen using energy absorption on some creatures, sucking their essence to the point they have no more life in their bodies. Gallery FireFox Penguin.PNG| Modzilla FireFox. Chrome Penguin.PNG| Google Chrome. Explorer Penguin.PNG| Internet Explorer. Microsoft Powerpoint.PNG| Microsoft Powerpoint (Agent of Explorer).